The Time Machine: Series 1 Living In The Past
by Amon-a-boat
Summary: A time machine created by Cid. It affects everyone every era. It can also affect minds, emotions, looks etc. Starts off with Kratos and OC Adalia. Story includes bands, diff. video game characters, everyone or anything that I like. It's funny and fun


(A/N: Men didn't get houses until after they left the barracks which may have been around the age of 30. But I decided to give Kratos a house. Just use your imagination. Everything is pretty accurate for Sparta, I researched.)

**Kratos walked around his small house--irritated again. Was once in the barracks, where he should be, but realized that it would be impossible because every time he got back to the barracks he would be sent back to his home-courtesy of the time machine. Kratos didn't know much about it besides the fact that it can send you anywhere faster than the blink of an eye. And that was what was happening to Kratos. It was a long ways to get to the barracks every time this happened and it was beginning to run him down. So Kratos decided to give up for a few days before he ran himself into the ground. He let out a big sigh and sat on a one of his very few pieces of furniture. He rubbed his face and could feel the irritation rising. 'If I ever appear in the same room with the damn creator of this time machine I will kill him!' Kratos thought to himself. He then realized that of course he couldn't do that because it could result in the contraption never being fixed. But who knows? The time machine may never be fixed in his time. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up and went over to his small kitchen and poured himself some wine--hoping that a glass or two might take the edge off. Kratos was never one to easily get rid of irritation, anger, annoyance, fury, any of that stuff. He was know for having bad tempers--but a high ranking soldier of the Spartan Army.**

**Kratos sat down at his small table (A/N: Houses weren't big back then, usually made of mud blocks) **staring down at the cup of wine. Kratos was never the type of person to care for being alone, he actually liked it, but sometimes a little tiny hint of loneliness hit him. But it would be too fast to react to it.

Suddenly he heard an all-too-familiar noise that sounded like a DING. That was the sign that the time machine did something. He got up fast and looked quickly over to put his cup on the table-then noticing that the wine was gone. Kratos brought the cup up closer to his face and noticed that it was indeed gone. Kratos cursed to himself and sat back down. He hated it the most when you would hear a DING and then you get all in a fluster and just to learn that it was just something so small and pointless. And times like that made Kratos really wanna break something--or kill something.

"Ohhh…" he heard suddenly, all too clearly. It sounded like a young woman who was in pain. Kratos quickly got up and grabbed his sword, even if it was the sound of a woman, Kratos was always to careful. He slowly stalked his house, looking from room to room. The nice thing was that it there were barely any rooms. So he chose his bedroom first.

He then heard the same voice again as he approached his bed, but he noticed that it came from the opposite side of the bed. For such a big guy he was he made no sound as he slowly made his way to the other side of the bed. He then--out of reaction--brought the sword over his head and yelled "AHHH"

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed back. The scream hurt his ears and broke him out of his familiar attacking mode.

"Don-don-don't please." she said backing herself up to the wall. He put his sword down to his side and watched the girl sitting on the floor, up against the wall. She was so scared that her tan skin was almost white. Kratos just raised in eyebrow to how much he scared her, and then realized what just happened and sighed--rolling his eyes in frustration.

He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at her. She hadn't moved an inch. He took her appearance in. She was thin, but fit looking, tan skin, long black hair that went four to five inches past her chest, short looking--thought he was tall and many people seemed short to him. And bright but dark, deep vivid green eyes. But she had an odd thing on her right eyebrow, it looked like a ring was going through it at the end of it. It held his attention for a few seconds, before shaking it off. Her clothing was odd. She was wearing something on her lower half that he couldn't figure out what it was, actually all of her clothing was odd, and he couldn't really figure what it was out, besides the black jacket she was wearing. He took all this in a matter of seconds.

"What is your name?" he asked in a very assertive way.

"Umm, ahh." she then stopped, looked at the floor, took a breath and looked back up at Kratos and answered "Ada-Adalia."

Kratos eyebrows furrowed and then asked "Ada-Adalia?"

"No, no. Just Adalia." she corrected him.

"What time period are you from?"

"Umm 2000?" she answered in almost the form of a question. 'She probably was scared that I would kill her' Kratos thought to himself.

He then realized the time and looked shocked. He heard a little giggle that made him quickly look over. "What is so funny?" he demanded.

She stopped and quickly answered "You just made a funny face when I said the year, sorry, sorry."

"Stand up."

Adalia quickly got up, looking up at him. She was rather short compared to him. "Come away from the wall some."

She took a couple of steps away and stood there. Kratos then circled her looking at her. Wondering at the same time what to do with her. She looked strong. The odd clothing that was covering her legs was tight enough to see the shape of her legs, and butt, and they looked rather fit. He looked again and saw how they went up to her hips. "What are you wearing?" Kratos asked, gesturing to the bottoms.

"These are pants/jeans. It's a future clothing." Adalia answered.

Kratos just nodded. Since he has been in the barracks and training since seven it was the first time being alone with a girl. "How old are you?" Kratos asked.

"I'm seventeen." Adalia answered. "Where am I, may I ask."

Kratos hesitated but then decided that there was no point worrying. He then answered "you are in Sparta, Greece. In my home."

"What year?" she asked.

"The sixth century. Six-hundred-and-one."

Adalia looked like she was about to pass out. She then said "well…this is the farthest I have been back yet."

"This isn't your first time?"

"Oh no." she replied. "Is this your first experience?" she said with a little hint of a smile.

"Oh no." he answered. Then realizing what he said.

They both stood there for a few minutes in silence. Kratos was thinking of his possibilities, if he should kick her out or not. He was trying to figure out if she could be of some use. His house was a little dirty and could use some tending to, that she could do. Maybe she would be a convenience to him.

Adalia just looked over at him every now and then. She wasn't liking how he wouldn't just tell her to leave or she can stay. She didn't need the suspense (not in a scary way). But Adalia prayed that he would be polite and let her stay. Then again she was in Sparta. _Sparta. _These people took no shit.

Kratos then decided that she could stay awhile. She could do the housework and chores that he couldn't stand. And he decided that he simply won't tell her that women are equal to men here, unlike their neighbor, Athens. But if she knew then she knows. He just wouldn't tell her. Make his life easier and less-stressful.

"You can stay." he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really? Thanks." Adalia answered with a smile.

"But. That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You must work to stay." he told her clearly.

Adalia just nodded.

Kratos sighed looking at her clothing. He wasn't sure what others would think of her. He preferred not to get a reputation. If she stayed in the clothing now then people would see that she is not from here. But then they may think she was an outsider from this time. And if he put her in clothing from this time then people might think that they are together. And since Kratos was only twenty-three he knows that he isn't allowed to get married yet, not until the age of thirty may he get married. Not that he would marry this Adalia. But what people always can think the wrong things, and could say the wrong things and it could get back to the people he really didn't want it to get to. Kratos then started to think maybe he should just kick her out and get it over with. He is only hurting himself if someone says something.

"What's your name?" Adalia asked. Breaking his thoughts.

He slowly opened his eyes and then asked "what?"

"What's your name?" she repeated herself. He could already hear how comfortable she was around him.

"Kratos."

Adalia just nodded, then said "I noticed your in very deep thought. I was staring at you for like a few minutes. And not once did you notice."

"Come with me." he ordered.

"K." she then followed.

Kratos then led her to the front door said "it would be too risky for me. I am not going to put myself in jeopardy for you. You have to leave." he said very sternly.

"Bu-but I don't know my way around here. I could die, seriously. You don't know how different our time periods are. We're like to different worlds." Adalia quickly explained. But Adalia realized that he was already shaking his head before she was done. "Please." she pleaded.

"No."

"Please!" she pleaded again.

But Kratos opened the door. "You may leave now. And you can't leave on your own then I will make sure you leave." a hint of a scowl on his face.

Adalia was never the kind of person to fear hardly anything. But she was terrified staring out into the streets of Sparta. She looked back him with pleading eyes. But Kratos shook his head. He pointed out the door. They were both standing on both sides of an open door. Kratos's mind started thinking again. He realized that he shouldn't let her go out there in daylight. Right into the city. It could caused horrible lies to be spread. Kratos then slammed the door shut. Adalia's eyes lightened up. "Thank yo-" she started but was cut off when Kratos then quickly said "You'll leave as soon as it's dark out." he then turned and walked away.

Awhile passed and Adalia sat on the edge of a stool trying to take up as little space as possible. She felt like a different person being here. Usually she spoke her mind, good or bad, and she would stand up to people. She thinks about how she had been kick-boxing for a few years now and usually that would be her defense weapon. And she was rarely afraid of much. But she was the opposite around this man. Also even if she would run into a stranger through the time machine she still wouldn't be like this. But she had a good reason since he was almost six feet tall, a guess when looking at him. And she was only five-four.

She realized that sitting her she felt scared, helpless, paranoid, weak (against him very weak), and worrying constantly. But Adalia realized that she did have every single right to feel this way. You don't mess with Spartans. Especially warriors the size of Kratos. Adalia knew little about Sparta but she knew enough to try not get on his or their bad side, because she didn't know what punishment was here.

Twilight was almost here. Adalia felt her stomach growl for food. She looked over at Kratos who was sitting there, cleaning his armor. "Hey Kratos?" Adalia asked, even in a weak voice. She was disgusted with herself a little. It probably just stroked his ego acting so weak and puny to him. She imagined that people usually feared him. He wasn't somebody to mess with. And the giant tribal look tattoo that started on his face, going onto the top of his head, down the back of his neck to his back, then turning to the left, twisting up around to left over his left peck (sp?), going up his shoulder turning into a sharp swirl on his left shoulder. It looked more intimidating with it being so jagged when the tattoo took turns on his big, muscular body. He looked like Arnold Schwarzeneggar at the peak of his days in body-building. And his head was shaved. And lastly a goatee on his chin. Let's just say he wasn't someone you would want to meet in a dark lonely ally.

"What?" he asked with no emotion.

"I'm starving. Can I have something to eat, please?" she still asked in that damn small voice. She wanted to yell at herself.

"You want some of my food?" he asked her.

"Ye-yes." Adalia answered.

"But what are you going to do when you are to leave? No one will give you free food even if you are starving." he answered.

"B-but just to get me started? Come on please, I haven't eaten since from this morning. And even then it was hardly anything." Adalia tried again.

"I must say you haven't complained for a while. So before you said how you wouldn't be able to survive out on the streets. Does that mean that everything is served to you while you sit around on your ass all day?" Kratos asked.

"No, we aren't pampered in the future. There is still a lot of misery in the future. BUT, so so much has changed since this time. There is this thing that was founded in the 1700s or something called electricity. I can't tell you the details about it but it has shot us forward a lot. The place I am from is The United States Of America. We became free from Great Britain when we won the Revolution and then wrote our Constitution in 1776. But we still work in the future. We need to work to survive. Now there are people in the future who have lots of money and can just throw their money around to get whatever they want. But yeah…so can I please have some food now?" Adalia explained.

It was silent for a minute. Adalia realized that he had to think out EVERYTHING. Very carefully. Just asking for a piece of food. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently for him. Adalia looked to the ceiling as thunder boomed above the roof. She looked over at him, who was looking at the ceiling and had then looked at her at the same time she looked over at him.

"Um…is there suppose to be a storm rolling through?" she asked.

"I guess so seen as how you just heard thunder." Kratos answered back.

Adalia mentally glared at him, she wanted to glare at him physically. But she was still hoping he would change his mind on her staying there, so she just thought about glaring. He was a wise ass, and an ass period. And he knew it. But he didn't care. But then again Spartans were probably raised to be hard asses. Adalia knew she couldn't judge him because this is a different time. A different way of life. A different world.

Suddenly a good sized piece of bread was thrown onto Adalia's lap. She looked at it, then up at him. He just stared at her with no expression on his face. Not even a certain emotion could be seen in his deep brown eyes. Kratos then turned and walked away.

"Th-thank you." she thanked him as he walked away.

But no response.

Rain then began to fall as full-blown night came. Kratos had gone into his room a little while ago. Adalia didn't want to go out in this. She also wasn't sure if he was going to change his mind. Adalia looked at the door and then at the bedroom door, back at the front door and back at his bedroom again. Then she got up and walked slowly to his door and knocked quietly.

Kratos looked over at the door and sighed. Thinking she would have just left when the night finally came. He then thought about how she didn't really talk his ear off like he thought she would have. Being a woman and all, some women never shut up. Kratos then looked back at the door and asked "what?"

"Um…do I still have to leave…I mean because a real good storm is going on outside and I'm kind of afraid of thunder storms when I'm out in them and I was wondering if you would change your mind?" Adalia said.

Kratos rubbed his face, thinking. Storms usually come fast and hard and then leave quickly. So it should be gone soon. So it wouldn't matter. Would it? Kratos then thought it wouldn't matter not that much. He then answered "when the storm leaves, you leave."

Adalia's hopes dropped again. "K. Thank you." She then walked away, over to the stool she was sitting on before and just listened to the storm go on.

Adalia then heard a silent DING sound that she would only be able to hear. It sounded like it came from her left side. She looked over and saw a full body length mirror leaning against the wall. Adalia stared at herself in the mirror. She looked a little thinner on the face. Though she barely eats all three meals like she should be. Adalia lost track of the last time she was even home. Just then she got up and walked over to the mirror and inspected herself. She didn't look anorexic, she didn't even look close to that, but she felt like she would be anorexic because she doesn't eat enough. Her stomach still growled. Adalia pulled up her shirt to below her bra and saw that she still looked fit, her muscles still there. Her ribs were more visible. She turned to her side and saw how thin she looked side ways. She looked down to see her legs and butt were still fit. Probably from all the walking she does when she appears in the middle of some city and has to walk for what feels like hours to find a place to stay or a place to eat with what little money she has. Kratos then came out, stopping and raising an eyebrow. Adalia quickly looked over and pulled her shirt down and quietly said "sorry."

But Kratos just walked away, looking over at the mirror. "Where did that come from?"

"Time machine."

Kratos sat down at his table and staring at the table, most likely thinking. Adalia stood there watching him then asked "Umm, this might be odd to ask but…" Kratos slowly looked over, which made Adalia uncomfortable, again, but finished "is there a place to bathe? I mean I need, want, could use…"she slowly stopped because of his stern look. "Bath?" she pushed out the last word.

"You want to take a bath?" he asked.

"Um, if I can." she replied.

Kratos sighed and got up and walked down a small hall, Adalia assumed she was to follow. So she did. They ended up in a bathroom. There was a pot big enough to fit him and someone else in it. It was already filled with water.

Kratos then left and closed the door. Adalia was so excited to take a bath. Since she never got regulated bathing time. She quickly stripped her clothes off and got in--but then quickly jumped out "Gosh!" Kratos heard from the table.

Adalia grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in it to warm herself.

"The water is freezing!!" Adalia exclaimed.

Kratos just shook his head and replied "let me guess…you use warm water in the future too?"

"Yes." she said back.

"Well, not here. Deal with it or don't bathe. It does not matter to me." he answered.

"Thanks." she then closed the door. But Kratos just went back to doing his own thing.

Adalia took an ice cold water bath as soon as she could. Which made her even more cold. She prayed that the storm would go on ALL night. She couldn't believe this man. This world. How much did they have to prove that they were…tough?

She came out to see Kratos looking like he was getting ready for bed. He looked over at her before heading into the room. Adalia raised her eyebrows gesturing 'do I stay or leave'. He looked away, thinking once more. The storm refused to lighten up on Sparta. Kratos couldn't seem to get himself to kick her out. She wasn't that much of nuisance. He thought she would be much worse. He looked at his bed, which was really not made for two people. Why did he care? He didn't really. He just wanted to go to bed. But even if she just stood there quietly, she was like a nagging itch. Finally he just gave up. Not happy with the decision.

"Come." he said.

Adalia wondered why, but just shrugged and followed.

Kratos got into the bed, taking inside, then rolling over, putting his back to her. "Get in." he said, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Adalia said. She was rather shocked that he would even have her cross his mind. But she didn't ask. Instead she got into the other half of the bed that he left for her. She then put her back to him.

She looked over her shoulder and said "Thank you."

Kratos heard her but just fell asleep.


End file.
